Mi soledad y yo
by KaRiNe DemoN
Summary: Ginny esta en Francia, Draco en Madrid y un bebe viene en camino...


Mii segundo song-fic. (suspiro) Bueno pues aunque creo rotundamente que no sirvo para esto ya me empezó a gustar escribir song-fics, así es que ahora se aguntan.  
  
Un beso.  
  
Mi soledad y yo.  
  
¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué tal te va? ¿Allí es de día o es de noche? ¿Es bonita esa ciudad para ir de vacaciones? Y el hotel, ¿era verdad que es tan romántico y lujoso como en la publicidad, ¿con esas playas de las fotos?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ring ring.  
  
- Hola Gin, soy Draco, sabes te extraño, quisiera que estuvieras aquí. Por aquí , pues, todo esta bien.  
  
- Draco, yo. yo también te extraño. Ven, por favor, aunque sea solo una noche quiero verte.  
  
- Gin sabes que no puedo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
En Madrid esta lloviendo y todo sigue como siempre, solamente que no estás y el tiempo pasa lentamente. Estoy loco porque vuelvas. Hace tanto que te fuiste. ¿No te irás a enamorar allí? Lo prometiste.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
- Como va todo en Madrid Draco?  
  
- Espero que Neville te este cuidando bien. Como es Francia? Recuerda que me tienes que traer muchas fotos donde salgas solamente tu, en pago por todo este tiempo sin ti.  
  
- Draco te hice una pregunta!!!  
  
- Sabes Gin, tu hermano y yo ya nos llevamos mejor. El otro día estaba lloviendo, bueno casi todos los días llueve por aquí, y Harry, Ron y yo andábamos en la calle y nos pusimos a jugar bajo la lluvia, fue muy divertido, ojala y nos pudieras haber visto.  
  
- Draco pasa algo verdad, por qué no me quieres responder!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Por favor, cuando puedas, llámame. Que mi soledad y yo, sin ti no nos llevamos bien. Me paso el día planeando nuestro encuentro imaginario.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
- Gin cuando puedas me hablamos aunque sea vía chimenea, es que no me gusta usar estos aparatos muggles, no me eh acostumbrado a ellos todavía.  
  
- Draco por favor dime que esta pasando!!!  
  
- Sabes Gin, Fred me dijo que te gustaban mucho los conejos, mañana debe de llegarte uno, te lo tuve que mandar vía correo muggle por aquello que fueran a interceptar a la lechuza.  
  
- Draco. gracias.  
  
- No tienes por que darlas Gin sabes que te amo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Te besaré como nadie en este mundo te besó. Te amaré con el cuerpo y con la mente, con la piel y el corazón. Vuelve pronto, te esperamos mi soledad y yo. Te besaré como nadie en este mundo te besó. Te amaré con el cuerpo y con la mente, con la piel y el corazón. Vuelve pronto, te esperamos mi soledad y yo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
- Pronto volveré verdad?  
  
- Gin me tengo que ir, me imagino que ibas de salida verdad?  
  
- S.si, pero Draco. por favor no cuelgues, yo. te. necesito.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ya no te entretengo más, se que te esta esperando alguien. Dile que debe hablar más bajo al que ha dicho que no tardes. Solo un ultimo favor te pido antes de colgar: dile que te cuide mucho. ¿Me prometes que lo harás?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
- Gin me estan llamando Harry, antes de irme dile a Neville que te cuide mucho por favor. Ahora deja de llorar, tranquilízate y ve a donde tenias que ir y has de cuenta que nunca te llame.  
  
- Draco.yo.  
  
- Bien Gin me voy. Te amo.  
  
- Draco. yo. yo. estoy.  
  
.......  
  
- estoy embarazada..  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Y, ahora cálmate, que el no note que has llorado. Disimula que estás bien, como yo lo hago. Y, mientras seguiré pensando en nuestro encuentro imaginario.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
- Nille hazme un favor te lo ruego.  
  
- Que pasa Ginny?  
  
- Donde estan?  
  
- Donde estan quienes Ginny?  
  
- Nille!  
  
- Me va a matar si te digo!  
  
- Yo lo controlo no te preocupes ahora dime donde estan!  
  
- Hotel Sheraton, habitación 342, en Madrid, España. Qué vas a hacer Ginny?  
  
- Al hotel Sheraton, habitación 342, en Madrid, España.  
  
- GINNY!!!  
  
puff  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Te besaré como nadie en este mundo te besó. Te amaré con el cuerpo y con la mente, con la piel y el corazón. Vuelve pronto, te esperamos mi soledad y yo. Te besaré como nadie en este mundo te besó. Te amaré con el cuerpo y con la mente, con la piel y el corazón. Vuelve pronto, te esperamos mi soledad y yo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
puff  
  
- Ginny que haces aquí!!!  
  
- Draco necesitaba verte! YO ESTOY EMBARAZADA!!!  
  
- Qué???  
  
- Que estoy embarazada Draco!  
  
- Ya lo oí, por que no me lo habías dicho, hubiera ido a Francia para protegerte a ti y a nuestro bebe.  
  
- Trate de decírtelo, pero no me dejabas!  
  
- Cuantos meses tienes?  
  
- El lunes cumplo 7 meses, qué no se me nota?  
  
- No, sigues igual de hermosa como te deje con Neville!  
  
- Upps  
  
- Voy a matar a Neville, por qué te dejo venir y más así!!!  
  
- Yo. yo. le apunte con la varita (cara de perrito regañado)  
  
- Gin acaso te eh enseñado eso? (cara de ofendido, pero a la vez alegre)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Te besaré como nadie en este mundo te besó. Te amaré con el cuerpo y con la mente, con la piel y el corazón. Vuelve pronto, te esperamos mi soledad y yo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
- Bueno ya que estas aquí y no pienso dejarte ir, pediré la cena.  
  
- Draco. te amo.  
  
y un tierno beso sella esta historia.  
  
Katty Kaio.  
  
P.D. este fic se lo dedico a Virginia W. de Malfoy y a Jeru.  
  
P.D.2. así también a mi lechuzita, digo a Bojan : ) 


End file.
